Drunken Care
by Princess of Yaoi
Summary: Have a writter bloak with Demonic Angel so here's another one. Vincent New at Shin-ra High School but when he comes in with injuryies his friend think some more going on yaoi R
1. Default Chapter

Drunken Care  
New School  
By  
The Demonic Angel of Yaoi  
  
I know this type of story (Everyone in high school) has been done to death but it's the only way I can do this story. So it's AU lots of OOC (since their teenagers), m/m, maybe a hint of f/f and mentions of rape! Enjoy!  
  
Ps High school is in Midgar  
  
~*~  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
I sighed as a walked in to the school grounds. Another year of fun; I thought as I sighed again.  
  
"Hey Sephiroth!" I turned round to see Zack and Cloud running to catch up on me. "Why 'pant' do you 'pant' have to 'pant' be so fast 'pant'?" Clouds asked as he leaned against me trying to catch his breathe.  
  
"Maybe if you grew taller you wouldn't have that problem!" I laughed as Zack tried to hit me. The bell went for registration and we all ran in since we had Prof. Hojo as a registration teacher; which is really bad cause if you're late than you get detention for the rest of the week.not a good way to start the new term.  
  
Aeris POV  
  
"New term.same grumpy Hojo." I whispered to Yuffie and Elena as the others came into the class.  
  
"Whats the chance that Reno and Cid are late?" Tifa asked as she sat down at the desk beside me. We all giggled.  
  
The door bust opened as Cid charged into the room followed by Reno. "I got in here first so pay up!" Cid yelled before Reno shook his head.  
  
"We didn't shake Cid so it doesn't count!" Reno yelled back before Prof. Hojo stood between them.  
  
"Enough!" We all feel silent as Hojo grabbed both of them and made them stand beside his desk....again. "Both of you will get detention for the next two weeks as well as...YES?" we all turned to see a boy stand at the door clearly flinching at Hojo shouting.  
  
"Is.this 4/7.registration class?" he asked nervously  
  
"YES and why?" The boy flinched again  
  
"Poor guy." Yuffie whispered and we nodded  
  
"I'm Vincent Valentine.the transfer pupil from Kalm High School.and I was told to come to this class room." Vincent answered.  
  
Vincent POV  
  
"I'm Vincent Valentine.the transfer pupil from Kalm High School.and I was told to come to this class room." I had answered not liking the glares this teacher was giving me.  
  
"Well Vincent you are on my register." I sighed "but you're LATE!" I flinched again.why couldn't I stop flinching when people are yelling at me.oh.yes because of him. I quickly pull on my cold mask to hide my already fragile emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Professor Hojo pleases." Great I've got a smart assed teacher.I hope I don't have him for anything else.  
  
"Right.I'm sorry Professor Hojo, sir, but I happen to going from sector four."  
  
"Sector four? This high school is in sector seven how do you get here?"  
  
"There is a thing called a train.you know the car that goes on a track.please tell me you have been on one?" I smiled inwardly as the class sniggered about my comment. That smile grew, as this so-called teacher didn't answer back. "I also had to see the head and find my locker plus this class room so.I cant really do anything about being late.Professor Hojo, sir."  
  
Cloud POV  
  
".Professor Hojo, sir." We were all sniggering as Vincent made a fool out of Hojo, which was pretty impressive to think of how he was like when he first arrived about five minutes ago. Hojo growled as he pointed to the seat to the left of me.  
  
"Right Cid.Reno. I'll deal with you later." The two of them did a high- five then went to theirs. Hojo quickly did the register and we began our usual chat.well the others did.  
  
"So Vincent why did you move high schools?" I asked as Vincent tried to work out the timetable.  
  
"Apparently I was to smart for it." Then he leaned towards me.I don't know why but my heart leapt for a moment. "I really should be a year below you!" I stared at him for a moment and I would have sworn he was about the same age as Sephiroth.  
  
"Doesn't it worry you?"  
  
"As long as I end up with good friends.I'll be fine." Vincent winked at me as the bell went for first class but.  
  
"Vincent!" Vincent turned round giving me a questioning look. "I'll be your friend beside we're all going to English.without Hojo."  
  
"Sir!" Vincent added as we laughed heading off to what seemed too be a beautiful friendship and.I hoped.relationship.  
  
~*~  
  
Theirs the first chapter and can you guess one of the couples? Please review if you can be bothered and any flames will be put out with water 


	2. Outside english & sore arms

Drunken Care  
Outside English  
&  
Sore Arms  
  
Back! I'm suffering from a writer's block half way the second chapter on Demonic Angel since I'm trying to combine two chapters *sigh*. Anyway I've made Cait sith a human girl. And the following are also teachers: Red XIII (turned human also) - English and RE Prof. Gast - Physics (And just to let you know PHYSICS isn't hard.it's kind of easy.NOW.BIOLOGY that's different.) Prof. Hojo -Biology (I hate Hojo And I hate Biology so they'll go well together) Lucrecia - Chemistry Palmer - Maths (lard plus lard equals.) Scarlet - History Shera - Technology (Graphics, Woodwork, Etc) Tseng - P.E Reeve - Geography  
  
~*~ Means scene change  
  
Vincent POV  
  
We laughed for the rest of the way to English with Cloud basically guiding me. Once we were waiting outside the class Cloud told me everyone's names. "See the girl in all pink?" I nodded before closing my eyes.too much pink. "That's Aeris; and the girl chocker with the bell on it." I looked at her and nearly everything she wore had some sort of cat theme to it.  
  
"I take it she's a cat lover?" Cloud nodded.  
  
"Her names Cait." I stared at Cloud for a moment. "No joke!"  
  
"Having problems kid?" I turned round to look at who just said it and just stared at him then Cloud then him again. Cloud's got blonde spiky hair and he's got black spiky hair. I subconsciously rubbed my temples only here five minutes and already confused.  
  
"Em. Are you two.?"  
  
"Twins?" the back haired person answered. "Yip we're are or were identical." He glared at Cloud.  
  
"Zack I was sick and tired of Sephiroth trying to kiss me just because he thought I was you!" Zack smirked at Cloud's comment as a long sliver haired guy and I guessed that he was the Sephiroth Cloud was referring to scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed.wait two guys.that means.  
  
"Yes we are!" Sephiroth snapped at me probably since I made a face. Zack laughed as he put his arm round my waist. I ignored the feeling in my stomach. He wouldn't do it to me I thought hastily trying to prevent myself from puking.  
  
"Are you ok Vincent?" I looked at each one of the three quickly before get Zack to let go of my waist.  
  
"It's nothing.nothing at all." Sephiroth glared.  
  
"Nothing that's shit Vincent!" Sephiroth said before Zack elbowed him and pointed to everyone heading in.  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
"Nothing that's shit Vincent!" I said before we went into class. I saw his face.he was going to puke and all because Zack put his arm round his waist? I don't know why but I seriously worry about the kid.  
  
Ever since I was little I've been able to read peoples emotions the only other people I know that can do this are Aeris and my older sister Lucrecia (AN. YES I have made Sephiroth and Lucrecia brother and sister.SUE me if you must I don't give a damn!) ..who happens to be a Chemistry teach in this school and my teacher which kind of sucks. Any way as soon as Zack put his arm round Vincent's waist I was hit with a lot of fear before they disappeared behind a wall (AN. If you like the X-men and that sort of thing you know what I'm going at) which didn't make sense.I would ask my sister later.  
  
"Morning class." Red (AN. his real name has slipped out of my mind sorry) said as he pointed to the empty seat beside. "Vincent you can sit there." Vincent nodded as came and sat beside me.  
  
"Today and for the next few weeks class we will learn about some different plays and musicals." Reno's hand shot up. "Yes Reno what is it."  
  
"Dose this happen a lot?" Vincent whispered to me. I just nodded.  
  
"Can we do The Rocky Horror Picture Show please?"  
  
"If anymore of the class wishes to do it then.yes.although I don't want to this if there's any homophobic people in the class.  
  
"How can we be Homo.whatever you said when we've got two same sex couples in the class?" Elena asked as the rest of the class chanted back.  
  
"I thought it was just you and Zack?" Vincent said looking confused which to be honest made him look cute.wait.I'm already going out.but still.. "Who are they?" I snapped out of my daydream.  
  
"Cait and Yuffie are also a couple."  
  
"I know who Cait but not Yuffie.who is she?" I pointed to Yuffie, our resident ninja. Vincent nodded.  
  
"Ok.OK class we'll do the Rocky Horror Show." Red said and Reno jumped up did a victory dance. "That's enough Reno." Reno sat down and the lesson was kind of boring since we didn't have the video. When the bell finally rang we all ran out of English not wanting to stay in there much longer.  
  
Vincent and me found the twins pretty quickly. "Where's PE?" Vincent asked with the same cute expression.  
  
Cloud POV  
  
"Where's PE?" I quickly grabbed Vincent's arm and pointed to my right.  
  
"This way Vincent!" Was all I said before dragging him off to the PE base.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cloud can you let go of my arm please?" I suddenly realized I still had a hold of Vincent's arm; I quickly let go.  
  
"Sorry." Vincent winked at me again.  
  
"It's ok." Vincent answered before going in to the changing rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
TDAY: I've done it! Vincent: why do I keep on winking? Cloud: It's cute Vincent. Vincent: *blush* TDAY: O.o; OK.anyway. Sephiroth: The Demonic Angel of Yaoi doesn't own us! TDAY: Thank you Sephiroth.anyway review if you like! 


End file.
